


Love Letters and First Kisses

by Cassie_Georgiana_Tris_Elizabeth_Cammie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, but just like a little blood cause virgil's lip, logicality - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Georgiana_Tris_Elizabeth_Cammie/pseuds/Cassie_Georgiana_Tris_Elizabeth_Cammie
Summary: Logan wants to write Patton a love letter, but he can't find the words and Virgil needs his help. Will Logan be able to tell Patton how he feels?





	Love Letters and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sanders Sides

Logan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He never thought that writing a love letter could be so hard, but every sentence feels wrong. His hand refuses to adequately display his affections for Patton. If only his research had been more help. The internet says to write from the heart, but how can Logan write from the heart when he doesn't know what his heart is saying?

Logan has never understood _feelings_. They have always been more Patton’s area. Patton, the reason for this mess. Logan’s stomach clenches every time he thinks of the cheerful side, a feeling he’s come to know as “butterflies.” The others would probably laugh at his affliction. Logic, the robot, smitten by Morality, the softest and most adorable man to ever walk the earth.

Patton is so kind that Logan is sure, even if he does not return Logan’s feelings, he will not tease Logan. But then again, if Logan is so terrible at writing a simple love letter, perhaps Patton will never know. Logan crumples the piece of paper in front of him and leans back in his chair.

The door swings open and a panicked Virgil appears, eyeshadow smudged, hair in disarray, and jacket hanging off his shoulders. “Virgil,” Logan says, “This is unexpected. I was under the impression that you and Roman had a date tonight.” Virgil’s eyes widen at the mention of Roman and he groans.

“We did. That’s the problem,” Virgil closes the door and slides his back down it.

Pushing himself out of his chair, Logan resigns himself to putting the letter off once again. He can work on it tomorrow; Virgil needs him right now. “What happened? And, if I may ask, why come to me? Surely Patton would be more helpful in this matter.”

Virgil blushes, looking ashamed. “Roman made a beeline for Patton’s room and locked the door behind him.”

“Of course,” Logan rolls his eyes. Roman can be incredibly “extra” at times.

Virgil bites his lip and immediately winces, releasing it again. For the first time, Logan notices the blood. Alarmed, Logan quickly produces a handkerchief and begins to dab Virgil’s lip. “Don’t tell me. Roman had some big, romantic date planned and it backfired, didn’t it?”

The handkerchief presses against a particularly bloody spot and Virgil’s eyes close. “Not exactly.” Logan raises an eyebrow, even though Virgil can’t see it.

Virgil sighs, “It was going really well. We were watching Moana in the common room, throwing theories back and forth, and I teased him about the lack of princes in the movie. He laughed, scooted closer, and threw his arm over my shoulder. I got a little anxious and I started biting my lip. Then,” Virgil trails off, looking down.

“Then what?” Logan presses.

“He kissed me.”

“I don’t understand. How did that result in this?” Logan asks, gesturing in Virgil’s general direction.

“Well,” Virgil says, “It got a little heated. And Roman started pulling my bottom lip with his teeth, but-”

“It pulled off some skin.”

“Exactly. And now Princey’s mortified and probably crying into Patton’s shoulder.”

Logan takes in the information. While emotions are not his strong suit, solving complex problems is where he “shines” (as Patton would say). “Could you not just,” he pauses, unsure, “ _talk_ to Roman? It seems to me that there were worse things that could have happened during your first kiss.” Logan adjusts his glasses. “For example-”

“Thanks, Logan!” Virgil interrupts. “I think I’ll go see if Roman is up for a conversation now.” He bolts up and gives Logan a two-finger salute before slipping out the door, leaving Logan on the floor with a bloody handkerchief.

“It’s a miracle those two managed to get together when they’re this moronic and oblivious.” Logan mutters to himself. He rises to his feet and gathers his bearings. And rather than try to wash it, Logan decides to throw the handkerchief away, throwing it into the trash along with his many love letter attempts.

Logan stares at the overflowing pieces of paper. Perhaps a letter isn’t the best way to express his love for Patton, but Logan can’t imagine telling him to his face and seeing the pity in his eyes. Logan shakes the thought away, his stomach clenching in an entirely different way this time.

“Knock knock!” Patton’s voice drifts through Logan’s door. An unbidden smile makes its way onto Logan’s face.

“Come in, Patton.”

Patton bounces into Logan’s room grinning. “Hey, Logan!” He exclaims.

“Hello, Patton.” Logan says, warmth in his heart leaking into his voice.

“I just came to thank you for helping my dark son. Roman was _inconsolable_ and I don’t think I would’ve been able to help both of them – even if I wanted to try.” Patton winks at Logan and Logan forgets how to breathe for a second.

“’Inconsolable.’ Big word.”

Patton giggles. “I know big words too, Logan.”

Logan smiles, eyes locking on Patton’s, “Yes. I see that.”

Logan clears his throat and straightens his tie. “Well, Patton, I’m sure that everything worked out between Roman and Virgil, so you can get back to whatever you were doing before Roman barged in with his dilemma.”

“Actually, Lo, I was hoping that I could hang out with you. Virge and Ro kind of took over my room. Can I help with whatever you were working on?”

“You want to help me?” Logan’s brow furrows and he adjusts his glasses. “I suppose I could use your assistance... as long as you don’t ask any questions.”

Patton’s face lights up. He rapidly claps while jumping up and down. “Yay! This is going to be so much fun! What can I do?”

Logan gestures for Patton to follow him. He leads Patton to his desk and sits down before pulling out a clean sheet of paper and his fountain pen. “Patton,” Logan starts tentatively, “Do you know how to write a love letter?”

Patton’s eyes widen comically as he takes in Logan’s words. Slowly, he nods his head.

“Good.” Logan straightens his tie, which suddenly seems way too tight. “I have been having... _trouble_... expressing my... _feelings_... for someone... _special_. Do you think you could help?”

Patton nods vigorously. Logan worries that he’ll hurt his neck with how much force he is exerting. “What is it that you need help with, Lo? I’ve never seen you struggle with words before.”

“That’s just it, Patton. I am always put together – necktie – but when I’m around him, I get flustered and my tongue seems to stop working. I end up saying the wrong thing and this is one instance where saying the wrong thing is not an option. I don’t want to hurt his feelings or make him feel obligated to date me. And at the same time, I don’t want him to reject me. But I’m probably not compatible with him, he deserves someone better than me-”

Patton interjects softy, “I’m gonna stop you right there, Lo. You are _so_ smart and handsome and any guy would be lucky to have you. And Lo, you may mess up sometimes but who cares? Everyone gets tongue-tied around their crush. That doesn’t make you any less worthy of love.”

“You really think so, Pat?”

Patton crouches so that he and Logan are level. His eyes hold a fierceness that Logan has only seen a few times before. “I know so, Lo. And I’ll prove it.”

Logan looks at Patton in confusion. “How would you-”

Soft lips cut Logan off. His eyes flutter closed and Logan melts into the kiss. But, all too soon, Patton pulls away. “Was that okay? You were talking about me, right? Because if not, this is going to get really awkward, really fast.”

Logan chuckles, pulling Patton in for another kiss. He murmurs against Patton’s lips, “It was more than okay.”

***Meanwhile in Patton’s room***

“Virgil, did you feel that?”

“Feel what? I swear Princey if you just licked me-”

“No. No. The mindscape, it shifted.”

“Like, bad shifted? Do we need to talk to Thomas?”

“No, Hot Topic. Like it shifted into place.”

“Shifted into place? What does that mean?”

“It means Patton and Logan finally got together.”

“It’s about time. I thought those oblivious morons would never figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic ever, so hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
